Cassandra und die Hunde
by Mary Hawk
Summary: Cassandra ersinnt späte Rache... Fertig. Ende. Aus.
1. Der Anfang der Story

Titel: Cassandra und die Hunde

Autor: Mary Hawk

E-Mail: maryhawk02@yahoo.de

Disclaimer: Wie üblich gehört nichts mir, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. 

Serie: Highlander

Kurzusammenfassung: Cassandra ersinnt späte Rache.

Kommentar: Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte entstand auf einem Forumstreffen und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann stammt sie von unserem Forumswolf Bran. Mir hat sie so gut gefallen, dass ich sie aufgeschrieben und ihm gewidmet habe.

Danksagung: Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine großartigen Betahelden: Mayd Merian, Richard Löwenherz und Alfred der Große, 

Amanda schreckte aus ihren Träumen hoch, weil sie einen Unsterblichen spürte. Leise vor sich hinfluchend griff sie nach ihrem Schwert und stand auf. Als sie sich der Wohnungstür näherte hörte sie leises fiepen und kratzen an der Tür, und als sie selbige öffnete drängten sich zwei große dunkle Hunde an ihr vorbei. Ansonsten war der Flur leer. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und folgte den Hunden in die Küche. Dort hatten die Zwei sich unter dem Tisch verkrochen. Amanda ging neben dem Tisch in die Hocke, um sich die Beiden näher zu betrachten. Der eine hatte ein kurzes Fell und goldbraune Augen, während der andere längeres Fell, und braune Augen hatte.   
– ich könnte schwören, dass ich diese beiden Hunde noch nie gesehen habe. – dachte sie, - aber diese Augen kommen mir trotzdem irgend wie bekannt vor. –   
Zu den beiden Hunden sagte sie: „Ich würde gerne noch etwas schlafen und mir erst morgen überlegen, was ich mit euch mache. Also sucht euch einen Schlafplatz."   
Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, als die Hunde auch schon aus der Küche gerannt waren. Amanda stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Unterwegs sah sie, dass der Kurzhaarige, der auch eine längere Schnauze hatte auf ihrem Sofa lag. Für heute war sie zu müde, um ihn von dort zu verscheuchen, und so ging sie einfach weiter. Aber als sie sah, dass der Langhaarige mit dem treuen Blick in ihrem Bett lag, war das doch zu viel und sie schmiss ihn raus. Schwer seufzend ließ er sich auf ihrem Bettvorleger nieder. Amanda krabbelte unter die Decke und schlief ein.

Am nächsten morgen wurde sie von einer nassen Hundezunge geweckt.   
„Lass das du Ungeheuer! Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann schmeiße ich dich raus." Sofort hörte der Hund auf und sah sie schuldbewusst an. Amanda seufzte und stand auf. Auf dem Weg in die Küche scheuchte sie als erstes den anderen Hund vom Sofa.   
– was mache ich nur mit den beiden? – überlegte sie – vielleicht sollte ich erst mal zur Polizei, und dann, wenn sie nicht vermisst werden, sollte ich Futter kaufen gehen. -    
Gedacht, getan. Nachdem sie das Futter gekauft hatte ging sie noch bei Duncans Loft vorbei, aber der Schotte war nicht zu Hause und deshalb begab sie sich zu Joe. Die beiden Hunde folgten ihr auf Schritt und Tritt.   
„Hi Joe, hast du Duncan seit gestern gesehen?"   
„Hallo Amanda, Duncan und Methos waren gestern in der Bar. Sie haben sich gestritten und Methos ist kurz vor Mitternacht abgehauen. Etwas später habe ich Duncan hinterher geschickt, damit sie ihr Problem lösen. Seit wann hast du eigentlich Hunde?"   
„Die sind mir letzte Nacht zu gelaufen und seitdem weichen sie mir nicht mehr von der Seite." 

Nach diesem Gespräch machte Amanda einen Abstecher zu Methos' Wohnung. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, aber es war niemand zu Hause. Dafür fand Amanda Duncan's Katana und Methos' Ivenhoe, und diese Entdeckung versetzte sie in Panik. Sofort griff sie zum Telefon und berichtete Joe von ihrem Fund. Dieser setzte sich sofort mit Methos' Beobachter in Verbindung, aber dieser konnte nur sagen, dass Methos um Mitternacht nach Hause gegangen ist und seit 9:00 Uhr die Wohnung nicht verlassen hat. In der Zeit dazwischen hat der Beobachter geschlafen, da Methos nach Kneipenbesuchen immer lange schläft. Amanda nahm, auf Joe's Bitte hin, die Schwerter an sich und ging erst mal nach Hause.   
„Was könnte unseren sturen Schotten dazu veranlassen sein Schwert zurück zu lassen?" fragte sie die Hunde. „Nun gut, bei Duncan gebe es noch Möglichkeiten, aber bei dem alten Mann?? Der würde nie ohne Waffen das Haus verlassen!" Amanda beantwortete sich ihre Frage selber. Sie stellte den Hunden etwas Futter hin und machte sich selbst etwas zu essen. Lange saß sie da, betrachtete die Hunde und versuchte eine Erklärung für die Tiere, ihr etwas seltsames Verhalten (denn sie schienen nur sehr widerwillig das Futter zu verspeisen) und das Verschwinden ihrer Freunde zu finden. Später rief sie noch mal bei Joe an, um zu hören, ob der schon etwas gehört hatte.   
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch keine heiße Spur. Ich habe alle Beobachter kontaktet die irgendwie in der Nähe sind, in Umkreis von 150 km. Niemand weiß etwas."   
„Scheiße!"   
„Genau so. Ich habe die ganze Stadt ab suchen lassen, sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."   
Unruhig ging Amanda in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Der kurzhaarige Hund lag dösend auf dem Sofa, während der Andere auf dem Teppich lag und die Frau nicht aus den Augen ließ. 

Sollte irgendjemand an einer Fortsetzung interessiert sein, so müsst ihr mir erst ein Rewiev schicken.

Gruß Mary


	2. Der Rest davon

Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob ihr das hier noch lesen wollt, aber ich stelle es rein, damit die Geschichte fertig ist. Es gibt zu viele angefangene Sachen hier.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, drehte sich und blickte auf die Hunde.   
„Methos!" rief sie plötzlich und der Hund mit der langen Schnauze sprang vom Sofa und kam zu ihr, während der andere liegen blieb.   
„Duncan?" nun kam auch der langhaarige.   
„Ich kann es noch nicht wirklich glauben. Wurdet ihr in Hunde verwandelt?" Als Antwort auf diese Frage sprang der langhaarige an ihr hoch und leckte ihr vor Freude durchs Gesicht, während der andere sich hinsetzte und ein Wolfsgeheul anstimmte.   
„Bist du wohl still! Du weckst ja das ganze Haus auf." Der Hund verstummte, und sie hätte schwören können, dass ein sarkastisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht lag.  
 – so ganz kann ich es nicht glauben, aber ich werde sie jetzt testen. – Sie ging in die Küche, nahm zwei Schalen aus dem Schrank und füllte die eine mit Bier und die andere mit Whisky. Dann stellte sie noch zwei Wasser Schalen daneben auf den Boden und rief die Hunde. Die beiden kamen herein und wie sie es erwartet hatte ließen sie die Wasserschalen stehen und der Kurzhaarige widmete sich dem Bier, während der andere am Whisky nippte.   
„Also doch", stellte Amanda fest. „Nur wie erkläre ich das Joe, und wie bekommt ihr eure Körper zurück?" Die beiden Hunde sahen sie schwanzwedelnd an, und Amanda bedauerte sehr, dass die beiden nicht sprechen konnten.   
– ich glaube ich spinne. Wer sollte zwei Unsterbliche in Hunde verwandeln? –

Noch am selben Abend ging sie zu Joe. Sie kam gerade kurz bevor er die Kneipe abschließen wollte.   
„ich habe sie gefunden", sagte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung.   
„Wen hast du wo gefunden?" fragte Joe müde.   
„Hast du schon einmal davon gehört, dass jemand Menschen in Tiere verwandelt?" Amanda ging überhaupt nicht auf seine Frage ein.   
Joe sah von ihr zu den Hunden und dann zurück. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?" stammelte er verwirrt.   
„Doch Joe genau das meine ich. Sieh ihnen in die Augen, und wenn ich dir über ihr Verhalten erzähle wirst du sehen, dass ich recht habe."   
„Aber wer sollte so etwas tun, und warum? Irgendwie kann ich das alles nicht glauben."   
„Ich auch nicht, aber hast du schon mal etwas von unsterblichen Hunden gehört? Ich nicht, aber ich kann sie spüren."   
„Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn!"   
Amanda erzählte von den Besonderheiten dieser Hunde und ihrem Experiment.   
"Das passt schon", räumte Joe ein, „Nur wer soll das gewesen sein?"   
„Ich weiß es nicht."   
„Okay, ich werde die Chroniken nach Unsterblichen mit magischen Fähigkeiten durchforsten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich fündig werde."   
„Mach das." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Weißt du wo Cassandra im Moment steckt?"   
„Meinst du, dass sie dahinter steckt?"   
„Es wäre immerhin möglich."   
„Ja, aber sie würde doch niemals Duncan so etwas zufügen."   
„Vielleicht wollte sie sich nur an Methos rächen, und Duncan war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

Joe startete seinen Computer und wählte Cassandras Chronik an. „Scheiße. Hier steht, dass sie ihren Beobachter vor vier Tagen in Sunnydale abgeschüttelt hat und seitdem verschwunden ist."   
„Das würde immerhin erklären, warum ihr Beobachter nicht hier in der Nähe war, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat."

Die restliche Suche im Netzwerk brachte keine weitere Erkenntnisse, und so beschlossen sie am nächsten Tag weiter zu suchen, Joe bei den Beobachtern, und Amanda in der Stadt. Sie schwor sich Cassandra zu finden.

Aber die ersten zwei Tage waren sehr frustrierend. Amanda lief mit ihren beiden Schatten durch die Stadt, aber nirgends sah, hörte, oder spürte sie etwas von Cassandra. Erst am dritten Tag stellten sie die Gesuchte in einer heruntergekommenen Pension.   
Amanda betrat zuerst alleine das Zimmer.   
„Hallo Cassandra. Schön, dass ich dich endlich finde. Das Schwert kannst du getrost wegstecken, denn ich will deinen Kopf nicht." Amanda machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.   
„Wer bist du? Ich kenne dich nicht." Cassandra war es gelungen ihre Empörung über das dreiste Verhalten etwas in den Griff zu bekommen.   
„Ich denke, du bist eine so geniale Wahrsagerin. Mein Freund hat mir viel von dir erzählt, denn er hält große Stücke auf dich."   
„Wer bist du?" fragte Cassandra nun doch etwas ärgerlich.   
„Ach, du weißt es immer noch nicht?" Amanda klang gekünstelt überascht. „Hat Duncan denn nie von mir gesprochen? Ich bin Amanda."   
„Was willst du von mir, Amanda?"   
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe."   
„Bin ich die Caritas?" Cassandra war nun richtig sauer.   
„Nein, aber Duncan hat so von dir geschwärmt. Und da er jetzt plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist, dachte ich...."   
„Duncan ist was?" Cassandra unterbrach ihren Gast ganz unhöflich. „Er ist weg. Einfach so weg. Methos übrigens auch, aber das ist weniger ungewöhnlich. Bei mir wäre das auch schon fast normal, aber bei Duncan? Der macht so etwas nicht. Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, dass du mir vielleicht helfen könntest, heraus zu bekommen, wo er steckt." Die unsterbliche Hexe war leichenblass geworden.   
„Was hast du denn?" fragte Amanda fürsorglich.   
„Nichts, danke es geht schon wieder", lautete die matte Antwort. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen ging die Tür auf, und die beiden Hunde kamen herein gestürmt, was zur Folge hatte das Cassandra postwendend in Ohnmacht fiel. Duncan lief sofort zu ihr, und leckte ihr durchs Gesicht, um sie wieder aufzuwecken. Methos dagegen saß neben Amanda auf dem Sofa und amüsierte sich köstlich. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Cassandra wieder zu sich kam. Als sie allerdings Duncans Augen über der dunklen Schnauze sah wurde sie wieder ohnmächtig. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger bis Duncan sie wieder wachgeleckt hatte. Schließlich setzte sie sich jedoch langsam auf.   
„Ich habe ganz vergessen dir von meinen Hunden zu erzählen", sagte Amanda mit einem zuckesüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen stand Cassandra auf.   
„Ich denke es ist nun Zeit, dass ich Duncan zurück hole", sagte sie tonlos und machte sich an die Vorbereitungen zu dem Ritual. In der Mitte des Raumes legte sie mit Kristallen einen magischen Kreis. Dann bat sie Duncan sich in die Mitte zu setzten. Dieser trottete bis zu dem Kreis. Dann blieb er allerdings stehen und blickte zwischen Methos und dem Kreis hin und her.   
„Ich denke, er möchte nur mit Methos gemeinsam zurückverwandelt werden", bemerkte Amanda spitz. Cassandra zögerte lange, bis sie schwer seufzte und Methos in den Kreis bat. Schnell waren beide bereit, und genauso schnell hatte die Hexe ihren Spruch gesprochen. Es gab ein kurzes Aufleuchten von Magie und Duncan und Methos hatten wieder ihre Menschliche Gestallt.

„Es wurde aber auch Zeit", stellte Methos sachlich fest. „Denn als Hund bekommt man nur sehr schlecht Bier." Er räkelte sich und ging dann zu Amanda. „Ich danke dir für deinen Einsatz."   
„Bitte, alter Mann, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ohne deinen Sarkasmus ist es sehr langweilig."   
Duncan hingegen ging zu Cassandra. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Warum hast du das gemacht?" wollte er von ihr wissen. „Ich habe dir doch nichts getan."   
„Dir wollte ich auch nichts tun."

Ein paar Tage vorher 

_Cassandra erwachte schweißgebadet. Sie hatte wieder von ihnen geträumt. Drei dieser schrecklichen Monster waren tot, aber einer lebte noch immer. Wie oft hatte er sie getötet? Jahrtausende hatte sie von ihrer Rache geträumt, seinem endgültigen Tod. Und als sie endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, er kniete vor ihr auf dem Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Nun, sie hatte ihn nicht getötet, da der brave Schotte es nicht gewollt hatte. Nicht, das er es hätte verhindern können, dazu war zu weit weg und zu geschwächt. Ihr war klar geworden, das ihm etwas an diesem Monster lag, und sie wollte nicht sein wie sie, Menschen töten, die anderen wichtig waren. Also hatte sie ihn verschont. _

_In dieser Nacht war sie so aufgewühlt, dass sie erneut Rache schwor._

_Sie hielt sich gerade in einem kleinen Ort auf, sie hatte geschäftlich hier zu tun. Am nächsten morgen entdeckte sie einen kleinen Laden für magische Artikel. Sie wurde neugierig, und ging hinein. Hinter dem Verkaufstresen stand ein netter grauhaariger Mann. Cassandra Beachtete ihn kaum, sondern sah sich im Laden um. Hier standen viele unnütze dinge herum, jedes von ihnen hatte ein Schild, auf dem stand, wie man es wogegen einsetzen konnte. Erst bei den Büchern wurde es interessanter. Sie las die Titel auf den Rücken und nahm hin und wieder eines in die Hand. Dann entdeckte sie das Buch ‚Von dem Menschen zu dem Thiere'. Sie zog es heraus und schlug es auf. Es beinhaltete lauter Zaubersprüche, mit denen man einen Mensch in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Sofort wusste sie, was zu tun war. Sie suchte nach dem geeigneten Spruch, und dank ihres photographischen Gedächtnisses konnte sie ihn schnell lernen. Dann stellte sie das Buch wieder weg und machte sich auf den Weg ins Hotel.   
Ich werde ihn in einen Hund verwandeln, dann muss er meinen Befehlen gehorchen. Und da ich ihn nicht töte, braucht sich Duncan auch nicht auf zu regen. Cassandra war von ihrer Idee ganz begeistert._

_Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. _

_Kaum war sie am Flughafen gelandet, da machte sie sich auch schon auf den Weg zu Methos' Haus. Als sie dort ankam, sah sie aus sicherer Entfernung, dass ihr Opfer gerade sein Haus verließ. Nachdem er außer Sicht war machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Mit Kristallen legte sie einen magischen Bannkreis um das Haus. Nun hieß es warten, bis er zurück kam._

Außerhalb der „Buzzweite" für Unsterbliche legte sie sich auf die Lauer. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie einige Stunden warten musste. Es ging schon fast auf Mitternacht zu, bis sie ihn kommen sah. Sie begann ihren Spruch zu sprechen, nachdem Methos das Haus betreten hatte. Leider konzentrierte sich Cassandra so sehr darauf, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ein zweiter Mann das Haus betrat.  
 - Jetzt hab ich dich! – dachte sie erfreut, als sie sich der Tür näherte und den Buzz spürte. Voller Vorfreude öffnete sie die Wohnungstür und wurde von zwei großen dunklen Hunden überrannt. – wieso waren das jetzt zwei? – fragte sie sich völlig verwirrt, denn ein solches Missgeschick war ihr noch nie passiert. Sofort rappelte sie sich auf und rief hinter den Hunden her. Aber diese waren schon außer Sichtweite und hielten auch überhaupt nichts vom Zurückkommen.

„Dann war ich also einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", kommentierte Duncan die Erzählung.   
Methos ging auf Cassandra zu. „Du bringst mich noch mal dazu, dass ich es bereue, dass ich dich damals laufen ließ. Aber um Duncans Willen werde ich dir verzeihen."   
„Danke Methos", sagte Duncan. „Und was ist mit dir Cassandra?" wandte er sich an die Hexe. Sie sah von einem zum anderen, bevor sie sagte:   
„Ich werde dir nie verzeihen können, aber für Duncan biete ich dir einen Waffenstillstand an. Das ist alles, was ich leisten kann. Nimmst du an?"   
„Ja, ich werde dein Angebot annehmen", erklärte Methos erfreut, denn das war mehr, als er sich je erhofft hatte. Duncan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nahm beide in den Arm.   
„Ich danke euch. Ihr habt mir einen großen Wunsch erfüllt."

Während Amanda, Duncan und Methos sich auf den Weg zu Joe machten, packte Cassandra ihre Sachen und verschwand aus dem Land.

ENDE

Ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören.

Gruß Mary


End file.
